1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of remotely powered lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many designs of decorative lamps well known in the art. Decorative lamps are typically tied to locations within a short distance of a wall outlet in order to power the light bulbs. Users of decorative lamps have been forced to plan lighting usage around the locations of electrical outlets or utilize unsightly electrical extension cords. While there are many decorative lamps well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.